


Hot sauce and Häagen-Dazs

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I had to write this shit, M/M, Those pairings where it's very blurry and you have to squint, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a copter would be interested in a specific condiment and a fire bot in a cold, human delicacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot sauce and Häagen-Dazs

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAHHH. I saw Sriracha and ice cream on the same table, and it hit me. Which hurt.  
> Sorry if it was so rushed, I had to do stuff and stuff and stuff. And even more fucking stuff.  
> (Me writing rushed stuff? Well shit.)

Kade wrapped his hand around the hot sauce. Cautiously, he squirted some on his avocado toast, making sure as not to let any drip off the side. Blades was studying his behavior curiously, like a puppy watching it's master. Kade then placed the bottle on the table next to him, ready to take a bit out of the bread. He froze mid bite as his father's gravel voice rang through the PA.

"Kade! Get your buns over here now! There's an emergency!" Kade blushed as Blades laughed to the phase, "get your buns," but he paid no attention. He was a rescue worker, and rescue workers need to be serious. 

'Well, most of the time', Kade thought, as he stole a glance at the copter who was currently smiling like a dork at him, shoulder plates shaking from all the canned laughter. He rushed out the door, calling for Heatwave.

Blades glanced at the condiment. It looked.... strange. He grabbed it, in order to take a closer look at the scarlet bottle. It had an earthly animal on the front, probably a chicken. Yes, it was a chicken. 

Blades shuddered. He'd had a bad experience with those animals before. The copter didn't remember it too clearly, as anything insignificant left his processor, but all he recalled was that he was covered in mud. And feathers.

There were other things surrounding it, like letters that weren't English. They looked more like Cybertronian. He took a whiff of it, just out of curiosity, and a strong smell hit his olfactory sensors. 

It smelled.... spicy? Though it had a tang to it, sort of salty and sweet at the same time. Wait... that sounded familar....

Sweet and spicy and salty at the same time? Oh! It was like Heatwave!

He blushed at the thought. Without even thinking, he hugged the bottle. This is what he's wanted to do for the past year. The bottle gave under the pressure, but thankfully, it didn't squeeze out any sauce.

Unbeknownst to Blades, Kade walked into the door, with a ravenous appetite, and ready to finish his toast. When he caught sight of a white and orange mech hugging the Sriracha bottle, he slowly backed away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dani shoved another spoonful of the rocky road ice cream in her mouth, and letting it melt under the roof of her mouth. Heatwave was staring at her with dull optics, tired from the outing he and Kade had. Mr.Pettypaws was stuck in the tree, and on the way back, they began arguing. Heatwave thought it was Kade's fault for responding to such a petty emergency, while Kade had no defense and just argued for no reason.

Thus, they were no longer speaking to each other for the time being. Heatwave, having nothing to do, decided to sulk in the bunker. His thoughts were cut off with a high-pitched yelp.

"Oh my gosh! Brain freeze! BRAIN FREEZE!"

"You okay Dani?" Heatwave asked, but she didn't respond as she ran out of the bunker, irritated snarls and groans following her footsteps. Heatwave stared at the brown solid, white marshmallows and almonds decorating it. He poked it curiously. His digit left a small dent in the surface, and he drew it back. It was cold, but soft and smooth at the same time. Wow. Humans like this?

Wait. Wasn't it like someone in his team? The ice cream was light, soft, smooth, and air filled. Blades!

That copter! He started staring at the rocky road. And staring. And staring. Now that it reminded him of the aerial bot, he found it much more intriguing. Dani caught sight of him glaring like the lovestruck slagger he was, and backed away.

**Author's Note:**

> SO EXCITED FOR SEASON 4.


End file.
